


Deputy Stilinski

by Dukefan01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dukefan01/pseuds/Dukefan01
Summary: While looking for what to do next, Stiles is approached by Jordan who has an idea for Stile's future.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Deputy Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking about what could happen with Stiles at the end of the series. There are many relationships I love from Teen Wolf but I honestly think Jordan and Stiles have such an underrated friendship and I wanted to see more with it.

Stiles looked over the military regulation that was open on his desktop, jotting down a few more notes on his notebook. Monroe said this was a war, and Stiles was not going to be caught unaware again. Now that he was out of school, had no job, and somehow ended up at home again with nothing but time; he had the ability to go through the U.S. military regulations to learn more about tactics and warfare. After all, hunters usually used military surplus so why not their ideas and concepts too. Plus, it’s not Stiles fault that the regulations are so easy to get a hold of. If the military didn’t want the nineteen-year-old boy going through them, then they shouldn’t have made them so accessible. 

Stiles hadn’t told anyone in the pack about this little project of his yet. After all he wasn’t going to get much support. Scott was especially more interested in keeping the peace and while Lydia and Malia were always ready to throw down in a fight they weren’t really big on drilling. Stiles figured the best person to reach out to about all this was Braden, but he wanted something actually on paper first before he did that. 

“Thought you would head back to the FBI.” Stiles wasn’t sure who he was expecting, if he ever expected anyone outside of his father to ever stop by, but he knows it wasn’t Deputy Jordan Parrish. Stiles almost asked how he got in because as far as the young man knew, Jordan didn’t have a key. However, Stiles recalled that he really has no right to ask that question since he’s got a key to every one of his friends’ homes, to all the doors in the police department, and even half the doors in the high school and only about two or three of the dozens of keys on his key chain was actually given to him. Stiles glanced over at the deputy to see he was dressed casually, leaning against the door frame like he belonged there. For all Stiles knew, he did. After all he hadn’t been in Beacon Hills much at all since the ghost rider’s arrival and he didn’t really keep too many tabs open in town after he started his internship. He had other things to worry about.

“Yeah, no. Turns out if you go missing on a raid where a suspect of mass murder also goes missing and you happen to be last seen leaving the location of the raid with that suspect, they don’t invite you back for the next semester.” Stiles said. He still has the letter informing him he was cut from the program. It was sitting on his desk under a large stack of notebooks and other scraps he had accumulated. Jordan made a thoughtful sound. 

“I thought Argent got that cleared up.” he mused. Yes, Agent McCall and Chris Argent had gotten Derek cleared of all charges and even managed to get Stiles off the hook for aiding and abetting. That was the reason Stiles wasn’t sitting in prison right now. However that didn’t mean the FBI were willing to keep him around. According to the rejection letter, they determined he was too much of a loose cannon, that he would just run off and do what he wanted. That was a very fair and true statement and Stiles wasn’t going to argue it anyway. When Stiles first saw the image of Derek on the screen in that classroom, he already knew how this was going to end. He had busted his ass, getting the top scores in everything so that when the raid for Derek happened, no one could refuse taking him along. The moment Stiles helped get Derek out of the area instead of taking hm into custody any chance he had of ever joining the FBI was swept from his grasp forever. Knowing Derek was safe and sound in Beacon Hills, among his friends and pack, was all Stiles needed to be at peace with it. 

“Yeah, but that didn’t change the fact they don’t want me. Maybe I was just too awesome for them.” Stiles said. Jordan raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Stiles turned back to his computer. “Besides, I got my heart set on a much better job. More important and prestigious than any FBI Special Agent could ever be.” Stiles announced. Jordan let out a sharp laugh, almost like he found Stiles comment amusing.

“And what would that be?” he asked. 

“A Beacon Hill’s Deputy.” Stiles said. It was what he always truly wanted to do anyway. He wanted to work with his dad and maybe one day when the Sheriff finally decided it was time to settle down and retire, Stiles would run for the position and hopefully pick up the mantle. He’d be a good Sheriff. Jordan hummed.

“Well that makes this conversation much easier than.” he said. Stiles turned back to him, confused. “I was thinking since you don’t seem to have anything else to take up you’re time then maybe you’d want to come work at the police department and be my partner.” Jordan offered. Stiles was surprised by that. Jordan was an interesting figure in Stiles’ life. There were not many people who Stiles trusted, let alone trusted from their first meeting. For whatever reason, maybe it was because within thirty seconds of meeting Stiles one of the first things Jordan did was help Stiles and defend him from an asshole in the same breath, but Stiles had instantly liked Jordan. The two had only ever had a good and positive relationship. To hear Jordan ask Stiles to be his partner though, especially after knowing that Jordan’s previous partner had tried to murder him and Jordan never got another one since, was oddly touching. 

“Are you sure? I mean I’ll probably talk you’re ear off on stake outs and I’ll probably jump right into things. I mean we also have the hunters to worry about and wendigo’s, and werewolves, and whatever critter comes crawling out of the woodwork for our resident magic tree. Not to mention…” Stiles’ teeth clicked together as he snapped his jaw shut. He realized he was rambling again. Jordan however didn’t respond. He just walked into Stiles room and up to his computer, looking at it over Stiles’ shoulder.

“What’s this?” he asked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You think a former E.O.D. Army Soldier would recognize a military regulation when he saw one.” Stiles said. Jordan frowned at Stiles before looking back at it.  
“I meant why are you looking at it.” Jordan said. Stiles shrugged.

“I guess because of the hunters.” he said. Jordan sighed.

“You’re trying too hard.” He said. Understatement of the year sometimes. However Stiles wanted to remind Jordan he didn’t actually have anything else to do at the moment than worry about the hunters. Scott worked at the dental clinic. Mason and Corey were spending more time there too with Deaton. Liam and Malia got jobs and of course Lydia was in a nearby college. As for Derek, who knew what that guy did with his free time but he did recently move back into his old loft. Stiles wasn’t sure what Theo and Peter did either, but he knew they were nearby in case anyone ever needed them. The least he could do was also help prepare for the inevitable. “If you want, we can go over it in the car when we’re on patrols.” Jordan mused. Stiles blinked in surprise for a moment.

“You were serious about that? You actually want me to be you’re partner?” Stiles asked. Jordan smirked.

“Well it would be easier to explain why I would suddenly burst into flames and wonder off to find bodies.” Jordan was joking, Stiles knew it, but it was as good of a justification as any. Stiles nodded. 

“We’ll have to talk to my dad.” Stiles said. Jordan waved the concern off.

“Already done. He’s filled out most of the application paperwork. Figure you won’t have to go to the police academy since you technically went through the FBI’s boot camp.” he said. Stiles nodded. This would work. He could definitely be a Beacon Hills deputy.

“Deputy Stilinski. I call driving the car!” Stiles said. Jordan shook his head, his grin only growing.

“Not on you’re life.”


End file.
